narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aykane Hyūga
Aykane Hyūga '' (あかね日向, ''Aykane Hyūga) is a member of Konohagakure's, Hyūga Clan,a medical-nin and a member of Team Saran. As a part of Team Saran, Aykane seeks to become strong and passionate to change herself. From following the ways of Kai Mori, Aykane finds a way to be willing to go over her needs for the person she loves. REVAMP COMING!!! Background Just like any other Hyūga clan member, Aykane was born with the Byakugan. She was deemed a prominate shinobi before she was even born. Her father, Jin, is one of the most powerful Hyūga clan members and the one who makes Aykane train as hard as she can. Before she could be a shinobi, Aykane had to prove that she had what it takes. She sparred with many clan members, including her older brother, Akihiko Hyūga. Showing passion for her combat skills, Aykane was ready to become the shinobi she always wanted to be. This meant that she had to turn her bashfulness into power and showcase her abilities rather than her feelings on most occasions. During the sparring matches, Aykane would hold back her full potential to not injure. Gaining the wish from her father to become a shinobi, Aykane set out to the Leaf Village to go to the Academy. There she learned the basics of what it takes to become a ninja of the leaf. Upon meeting Sune Kumiyaku, she met Kanzō Hausa. Both Kanzō and Aykane walked together in the village, playing with the other kids. They would buy candy and swap it out together. When Aykane met Sune, he was crying about not being picked to play a game. Both Aykane and Kanzō handed candy to Sune, and since then Aykane was nice to anyone she met. This niceness would soon benefit Aykane in her early years of attending the academy. During her genin days, Aykane searched for her will in her class. She would listen in on other's adventures and mission to get the hang of it. She would imagine herself being in their places defeating the enemy. Personality Aykane's innocent appearance belies her incredible strength, something that she does not fully realize. She strives to be as strong as her father, believing that she needs to be as quick witted and fast as he is. Aykane is a gentle, big-hearted, kind, and very polite person who always sees the good in people. she dislikes fighting and disputes within her team and friends. She is very trusting and kind, which makes her seem very guilable. While in her clan, being nice isn't the way to go, her father encourages her to always being kind to people, and kindness would come back. During the series, Aykane's confidence boosted when she protected her team from other shinobi. She showed courageousness and bravery, a trait that she never knew she had. Upon meeting Kai, felt that he was the one. She thought Kai was very generous and great. After spending vast amounts with Kai, she started to open up. She developed a similar courageous personality to him. She started to become more outspoken and ready with her words. During battles, Aykane condescends to help him. Because of Kai, Aykane was shown the way of bravery within herself. Appearance ykane has light brown hair, and fair skin. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender in the anime. She is usually seen with a smile .Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently. In Part I, she wore her hair down and it its cuffed on her shoulders. She has a black and grey jacket on. She wore her Konoha forehead protector on the front of her dark periwinkle-blue shirt with fishnets under her. She wore dark blue pants and traditional sandals. Her clan logo is on the back of her shirt. In Part II, she let her hair grown longer towards her lower back. Her figure had also grown to become much more womanly. She wears a loss fitting, dress-like coat with periwinkle accents and a grey zipper that is parted open at the end. Under that, she wears black shorts and open black sandals. Her forehead protector is on the undershirt, underneath her jacket. Her clan symbol is on the back of her undershirt. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket.During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she donned the standard uniform of her village inclusive of flak jacket. Instead of wearing the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces, she has seemingly opted not to wear one at all. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Aykane, now a young adult, has changed her previous outfit to a slightly more revealing and form-fitting one. She is now seen wearing a half-cut lavender jacket that is slid down her shoulder and has black sleeves with an opening going down with a fishnet top under. She has gone from shorts to a mid-length skirt, grey ankle protectors, and open black sandals. Years later, Aykane has let her hair grow long again and is now curly, and shoulder length. Abilities Further going her training, Aykane's ability to keep up with other clan members deemed her a great master of the Byakugan. Learning her clan's secret techniques only made her stronger as the years went by. Never backing down, Aykane always had a mindset to protect the ones she loved and hoped for. Protecting the ones she loves gives her the advantage to try and master new things that others might reason out. Taijutsu As a member of the Hyūga clan, Aykane specializes in close-combat. During the time-skip, her hand-to-hand combat improved greatly. She can successfully use the Trigram. Her father espesically took his daughter under his wing in training. Both would stay up late just to enhance a movement or pose. As a genin, she learned the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms in an instant, but she still had lots of training to control it. Once mastered, this became one of her signature or finishing blows to an opponent, showing that she is no one to be messed with. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Throughout her training, Aykane while training in combat, she was commencing in learning to heal herself as well as her fellow ninja. She made a skill about identifying different poisons, and vital wounds. Learning her new medical ninjutsu, Aykane did not request the guidance from Tsunade, although it would help. Aykane proved her new mastery skills. While fighting enemy ninja from another village (this is before they grew up) Aykane and her team were surrounded. Both Kanzo and Sune were keeping them off of Aykane and their injured sensei. Aykane was healing their sensei, but she didn't have enough chakra. They made it out safely, but after that incident Aykane made sure she was more than capable to master Medical Ninjutsu. Dōjutsu Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Aykane possesses the Byakugan: a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper-thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Her Byakugan is something that she holds dear in combat and sparring. Aykane is always looking for a way to improve her sight with this. She uses her Byakugan to zoom out and locate fleeing or incoming enemies. This came to her advantage while battling two thugs who came and attacked Kai from behind. This ninja was about to attack Aykane from behind but she saw it just in time to activate her Rotation. Stats Part I Introduction Arc When the teams were being formed, Aykane was just simply standing there with her hands behind her lower back smiling at any, and everyone who passed her. When she walked into the academy, she bumped into Kai Mori. The awkward pause that went on made Aykane blush. Kai offered his hand to help her up and she took the offer. As soon as she got up, both of their eyes were connected. Aykane stumbled over her words and Kai just closed his eyes and smiled. She was grouped into Team 25,along with her best friends, Kanzō Hausa and Sune Kumiyaku. Chūnin Exam Arc Aykane took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. She went against Kinuko, a ninja from the sand village. Before the match started, Aykane was hoping to face her crush, Kai, but instead got a powerful sand ninja. The match started and Kinuko brought out her Giant Fan, her signature weapon. Aykane stepped back and located her surroundings. She leaned forward searching for an opening. Kinuko, without warning, made her fan burst a jolt of wind to blow back Aykane into the wall. Aykane slowly got up and activated her Byakugan. She bolted towards Kinuko and activated Rotation and caught Kinuko in it. Throughout the match the two went back and forth. In the end of it, Kinuko bit her thumb and used her Wind Release jutsu to catch Aykane in a vital storm with wind. Aykane then fell to the ground, defeated. Her peers were in awe, Kanzō picked her up and smiled at her. Both Suneand Kanzō promised her that they would win their rounds to cheer her up. Invasion of Konoha Arc After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Akyane attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/ThirdThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Two and a half years later, at the beginning of Part II, Aykane is now taller, fuller, and stronger from her training with Tenten, and Ino. She is seen with Kanzo and Sune walking together in the village. Aykane learned that Naruto was back and he had seen Kai and his team who were also gone away. Aykane walked around the villagers blocking her path to see Kai. She sees Kai, Naoto, Raine and Naruto walking her way. Aykane tries to hide and go back to her teammates but saw him in front of her smiling. Aykane was very embarrassed and tried to say hi before Kai was called back from Raine. Aykane waved at Kai, later she met up with Kanzo and Sune to tell that she was embarrased. Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Pain's Assault Aykane was in awe when Pain attacked! Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Akatsuki Suppression Mission Five Kage Summit The news Danzo Shimura had replaced astonished Aykane. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Aykane and her team was ready to be involved in the war. She was placed in the Second Division, which specializes in short-ranged attacks. Along with Kai, Neji, Hinata and Karui, Aykane advanced towards the battlefield. Going into battle, she was a little nervous because most of the ninja didn't seem to trust each other. Stopped in her tracks by Kai, she was promised to be protected by him at any cost. When Kai said that Aykane hugged him and said she would too in her mind. Forming on the field, Aykane was busy protecting her comrades when a White Zetsu came from behind. Aykane responded to late, but was saved at the last minute by Kai. Aykane retaliated towards the threat by using her rotation sending the feeble Zetsu flying. At the end of that day, Aykane passed out from all of the fighting, Kai and the others went to a safe place to rest. Aykane laid her head on Kai's lap and rested. On the following day, Aykane met up with her team as well as the rest of Kai's. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Joining her father and cousins on the front-lines, Aykane declared that they would protect Naruto no matter what as he was the key to the final strategy Shikaku imparted to them to stop the Ten-Tails. As several projectiles flew towards them, Aykane used her Rotation to deflect them and watched on as her cousin later deflected one of the Ten-Tails' arms. When the beast decided to use a pinpoint attack on Naruto, Aykane realized that she would not be able to deflect it in time and she ran to aid Hinata being the shield. However, she found herself seeing that Neji as he intercepted the fatal attack. Devastated, as her cousin fell on the battlefield, Aykane silently sobbed when he said final words. As Hinata gave the speech to Naruto about being true to himself, Aykane starred at Obito and activated her byakugan. Naruto transferred some of Kurama's chakra to everyone and her. Aykane was amazed at the power she had gotten from Naruto, then she felt Kai grabbing her hand. He was looking into the sky and stated that he will protect her. As Kai entered Sage Mode, Aykane's Lion Fists flourished. She attacked a mini-clone of the Ten-Tails. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, she too fell under the genjutsu's power. As she was being wrapped up by the Ten-Tails' roots, the still-conscious Hinata mentally called out for Naruto. Inside the genjutsu, Aykane dreamt of being with Kai and walking a long path of Cherry Blossom Trees. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Aykane and everyone else were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She later attended Neji's funeral alongside Naruto and the rest of the Konoha shinobi. Post-Part II The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue Aykane is now wife to the man she loves and a mother to the son she loves. While Kai is on duty and Kaijin is at the Academy, Aykane is home baking sweets, mainly cinnamon rolls, for her family. Aykane loves to bake now, so much that she actually opened a shop seeling baked goods. Her good friends and former teammates, Sune and Kanzo, help her with all the heavy lifting. When Kai and Kaijin are done with working and training, they head off to her shop to either help out or get some baked goods. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Appeared talking to another shinobi. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Aykane was seen with Raine Boji. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Main article:Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Aykane first appeared alongside her friends battling several Zetsu clones disguised as deceased Akatsuki members. Later in the alternate world, different Aykane appeared.Compared to the Ayakne that Naruto and Sakura know, this one is very overprotective over her crush Kai, and would question every girl who he is in contact too. Since Kai is a snob and mean, she thinks he is just right for her. Her outfit has changed drastically. Aykane wears an open jacket, with a black top with mesh trimming. She shows her abdomen and wears shorter shorts on. Video Games Aykane Hyūga is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Aykane is the first female in her clan to be in a master rank. Her brother is right above her. * Aykane like to try different things, but is very cautious when trying new things. * Her favorite colors are periwinkle and lavender. * Aykane was lightly based on Kasumi from Dead or Alive. * According to the databook(s): **Aykane's favorite foods are lollipops and sticky buns, her least favorite are shrimp and lobster. **Aykane has completed 54 official missions in total: 14 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 2 S-rank. Quotes *(To herself during the Chunin Exams) "Both Kanzō and Sune made it, I can too!" * (To Kai) " I love you Kai Mori, and I will protect you for the rest of my life! Whatever it takes!" '' * (To herself) "''If I run now...I won't get stronger!" * (To Kaijin)" You are the spitting image of your father!" '' * (To Kaijin) "''Well...your father loves to help people, and that's why I love him." '' * (To Hinata) " Well our sons and husbands have become great friends, as we did.''" References Aykane Hyūga is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. __FORCETOC__ Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Hyuga Category:Konohagakure